1. Technical Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to a water purifier, and more particularly, to a water purifier for a beverage dispenser or other beverage serving apparatus.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In general, a beverage dispenser is connected to a faucet of a water pipe so as to conduct treated water suitable for drinking, for example, a chlorinated water, from the water pipe through a pipe member and to the beverage dispenser.
Since it is demanded that the water which will be conducted into the beverage dispenser be clear and harmless, it is required to remove detrimental substances, such as for example, trihalomethane (CHX.sub.3) and offensive odor substances, such as for example, 2-MIB, and minute particles, such as for example, Fe system substances coming off from an inner wall of the water pipe, from the water which will be conducted into the beverage dispenser Accordingly, it is preferable to dispose a water purifier within the pipe member which links the faucet of the water pipe to the beverage dispenser.
However, conventional water purifiers may allow water to flow from the beverage dispenser to the water pipe. Therefore, pollutants, such as for example, the germs which are unexpectedly propagated at the beverage dispenser, may be unintentionally conducted to the water pipe through the pipe member together with the water when it erroneously flows from the beverage dispenser to the water pipe.